


Insurrection

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Takes place in the 'Ravensong' timeline, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Living under a hostile occupation teaches the occupied many lessons in resistance...and what to do if they see it happening again.





	Insurrection

He recognized what was happening, of course. There was no way he could have missed anything this blatantly and utterly familiar. 

All the little, subtle, telltale signs. Tools breaking, items getting lost or misplaced, delayed deliveries, slowdowns in work and construction. He was well acquainted with all these minor acts of sabotage. And that he’d been seeing them here, even in the very center of Orgrimmar, brought a bit of joy to his heart. 

He had initially supported the Nightborne joining the Horde…although to be honest, he wouldn’t have cared if they’d joined the Alliance either. What mattered was that his people would have allies, and they would no longer be completely on their own if they had to fight off another threat to their existence. 

At first he’d been pleased; but it hadn’t lasted long. 

He’d heard a great deal about how honor was valued by the Horde, especially by the orcs and tauren. But after the events at Lordaeron, the use of the blight and the desecration of the bodies of fallen soldiers – even those of the Horde – being raised as mindless undead…well, that had disturbed plenty of people besides the Nightborne. Executing the Forsaken who’d met with their family members from the Alliance hadn’t exactly endeared their warchief to anyone else either. And burning Teldrassil out of spite, resulting in the deaths of countless civilians, had pushed many members of the Horde to question their loyalty…and Sylvanas’s sanity. Her tantrum had guaranteed the Alliance would fight until the bitter end. 

“Garrosh at Theramore all over again,” he’d heard someone mutter, under their breath. 

“More like Arthas, scourging the fallen,” had been the reply. “No wonder Saurfang refused to follow her.” 

No doubt the warchief felt relief that so many Horde druids and shamans were in Silithus, where they couldn’t see the destruction of the world tree or most of its population, or the mining efforts that stole Azeroth’s lifeblood and put their entire world at even further risk

The rogue closed his eyes, slipping back into the shadows. His people had traded one tyrant for another. Elisande for Sylvanas. 

But people were already beginning to fight back, he could see it in these small acts of defiance and disruption. And he was no stranger to the resistance. The struggle against the Legion and their collaborators in Suramar had taught him well. 

He smiled. It was time to put out some calls. Re-form the cells, start organizing larger and more direct actions. Because now, instead of freeing a single Nightborne city, their goal was much greater – it was the liberation of the entire Horde.

**Author's Note:**

> After what I'm reading here about Saurfang and Zekhan, I think I have to write more of this.
> 
> https://www.wowhead.com/news=287639/patch-8-1-build-27985-new-rastakhan-and-saurfang-models-spoilers


End file.
